fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peanut Army
This is a fan fiction by Peanutjon so please do not edit. =Chapters= Chapter 1: Forming the Army One day, Peanut Jon was making a room in Bowser's castle for the newborn Koopaling, Punch. He got angry and left the castle. He then saw some other mad minions, Purple Nuttington, Peanut Guy, Koopeanut and Peanutoomba. He decided to make his own army and attack Bowser and family. P Nut, Peanut Guy, Koopeanut and Peanutoomba agree, and the army is created. Chapter 2: The Attack The Peanut Army set off. They soon find Bowser is complaining because theyleft, and therefore no one knows that they're attacking. Peanut Jon orders the army to charge, and they start stabbing at random Koopas. However, Peanut Jon orders them to leave Bowser and the Koopa Kids alone. After all of the minions were killed, Peanut Jon orders them to shoot their cannons, but they are grabbed by two Sumo Bros. (who survived) and thrown into Bowser's dungeon for life. Chapter 3: The Escape Everyone begins to complain and say that they were better off working for Bowser, but Peanut Jon orders them to calm down. The do, and he tells them that he has a plan. He orders P Nut to make a small hole in the floor in front of the walls. He then orders Peanut Guy to throw some Nut Bombs into the hole. Everyone stands back as the bombs explode, leaving a giant hole in the wall. They all run through and plan another attack. Chapter 4: Steeeeerike 2! P Nut suggests they secretly leave more Nut Bombs in the dungeon, then when they explode Bowser will be killed. However, Peanut Jon says no, they don't want anymore violence. Koopeanut suggests disguising themselvess as barbers and pretend to take Bowser to the hair salon to cut his hair. Peanut Jon says no because Bowser has no hair. Peanutoomba suggests they disguise themselves as minions and pretend that the Toad army is attacking and Bowser needs to help them defeat the Toads. Peanut Jon says that that idea is great and sends Peanut Guy, Koopeanut and Peanutoomba out. The three soon come back with a few bruises and tell Peanut Jon that the Toad army actually did attack and they were knocked out. Chapter 5: Final Smash Suddenly, Peanut Guy suggests using their Final Smashes. Peanut Jon says yes and they all open a Smash Ball and run to Bowser's castle and Peanutoomba uses his final smash. He jumps high into the air, and suddenly a bunch of Peanuts fall to the ground, which knocks all of the Sumo's hammers away. Koopeanut uses his and he jumps into the air and a bunch of shells slide through, which knocks out the Sumo Bros.. Peanut Guy uses his, which causes him to drop 1,000 Nut Bombs and jump away. This knocks all of the Koopa Kids away. Peanut Jon orders his minions to run away, then uses his final smash. Chapter 6: Big Bang Peanut Jon lays a humungous, normal-looking peanut on the ground, then runs away. Bowser laughs, because he doesn't think anything bad will happen. Suddenly, the peanut explodes in a huge explosion, causing the castle to fall apart and Bowser gets blasted into the ocean. The Peanut Army cheer, and the mission is over. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series